netstormfandomcom-20200213-history
A Final Lesson in Advanced Tactics
10 . A Final Lesson in Advanced Tactics Now that you have been instructed in all of the features of NetStorm, here are a few advanced tactics to help you achieve your goals more easily and more efficiently: 1. Understanding the rules of engagement is essential to success in NetStorm. Although other games encourage micro-management of units, in NetStorm you must learn the ways of autonomous Battle units, and use them to your advantage to achieve victory. 2. Different Battle units behave in different ways. Man 'o Wars, for instance, will attack enemy Transports, but Whirligigs will not. The advanced player should carefully read the descriptions of units (by clicking About in the right-click options box) for clues such as this one. 3. Battle units will always choose the closest available target. Once locked, they will keep at it until destroyed. Certain defensive units, like Stone Towers, can be interposed to interrupt enemy fire. The closest target will be chosen even if it is invulnerable to the attacker! 4. When shooting units explode, they also damage every other unit nearby! Those nearby units may also explode from that damage, causing a chain reaction. Temples also explode in this way. (Salvaging a unit does not cause such an explosion, but bridges are affected in the same way, as if the unit had exploded.) 5. When a unit explodes, cracked bridges nearby will also be destroyed. Un-cracked bridges nearby will crack, or become a jagged-ended. If you need to break through the enemy's bridges just salvage your own units near it! 6. When you destroy an enemy unit you receive 25% of its Storm Power value. Remember that Whirligigs and Man 'o Wars cost no additional Storm Power to build, and thus return none to you when destroyed. Only their bases will do so. 7. Salvaging healthy units rewards you with 25% of the original Storm Power value. Salvaging damaged units rewards you with less. If you think you will no longer be needing a unit, consider salvaging it while it is still worth something. 8. When you are targeting an enemy unit with one of your Battle units, remember that you must target the area where the enemy unit meets the ground. If your shots are targeting the unit’s “upper” areas, then your shots will fly right by, or worse, may not target anything at all. 9. Be aware that harvesting Transports will always search for the closest Storm Geyser and return to it loyally. This might mean that they walk through enemy territory, so watch them carefully and control them individually if necessary. 10. NetStorm introduces a new scrolling method which, if used properly, can improve your efficiency in battle. Hold down the Alt key and the screen will scroll towards the mouse cursor. The farther your cursor is towards the edge of the screen, the faster it will scroll. 11. When placing units off of the ends of bridges, be sure to take advantage of the “spurs” or “branches”. If you place units on these “branches” (as opposed to the single open end of a bridge) then you will still maintain an open connection, even if your units are destroyed. Once a bridge connection is broken, it is often difficult to re-establish it. Category:Book of Nimbus